barsoomfandomcom-20200214-history
Dejah Thoris and the Green Men of Mars: Issue 1
This is the first issue of Dejah Thoris and the Green Men of Mars. Summary Dejah Thoris reminiscences her experience years ago as a prisoner of the Tharks. She remembers the brutal beatings and humilation she suffered at their hands as they chained her and branded her. Finally she recalls the moment when Tak Hajus tried to rape her. The ghastly image of the long dead Jeddak is then slayed by John Carter. Simulatenously John's arrival brings Dejah from her thoughts and back to the present. John finishing sparring with Tar Tarkas shows her two cups given to him by the Jeddak. Dejah interrupts her mate reminding him that tomorrow their festival. Due to her status as a princes of Helium she must tour the city, however knowing that Carter dislike such pagentry allows him to be excused. Carter is rather perplexed on the importance of such a festival, though Dejah informs him that it signifies the peace between the Helium and Thark thanks to the effort of the couple. John apologies for trivializing it however Djah understand his attitude as he had been a mere stranger to their world and knew nothing of the bitter antagonism between their two cultures. However that trait became pivotal as John did the unthinkable, unite Helium and Thark against the Zodangans. Despite the new peace bitter memories of the brutality of the Tharks still linger in the long memories of many in Helium. The two decide to retire for diner, Dejah wrapping her arms around her love. The next day Dejah is seen walking alongside Voro in the cheering streets of Helium. The princess's intent is to show the public of the civility between the Tharks especially one that is not a Jeddak. Contrary to the cheering crowds some are disgusted at the pair. Undeterred Dejah shows Voro the monument of John Carter and Tars Tarkas triumphing over Sab Than. Dejah warns Voro that some Heliumites have trouble letting go of the past. Voro understands and leads her hand in hand to a building for a drink. Voro's guards standing at the door, he shuts the entrance and order her to shut up. Confused at his change in demeanor, Dejah attempts to run but is slapped by the Green Martian. As she lays on the floor, Dejah receives a flashback of her time as a Green Martian captive. She immediately retaliates only to have Voro easily subdue her. At Voro's mercy She soon finds herself gagged and trussed. Secretly she is taken out of the city in a sack, along the way she loses consciousness. John Carter still waiting with Woro wonders where Dejah is. Miles away in a cave, Dejah is unceremoniously dumped, blindfolded and taken deeper into the cavern by her captors. She is taken to Voro whose voice she recognizes, and tries to negoiate her release. However Voro doesn't care as he is auctioning her off piece by piece, showing the princess a set of carving tools he intends to use to butcher her. Character Appearances * Dejah Thoris * Tal Hajus * John Carter * Tars Tarkas * Voro * Woola Category:Green Men of Mars Issues